Whenever a scale is installed for commercial purposes, it must be calibrated prior to being brought into service. In order to ensure that the scale is ready to operate over its full range of motion, the best practice is to exercise the scale prior to performing calibration. This involves loading up the scale with the maximum weight it can read and unloading it at least a couple of times. However, this is not an easy task and it is easily forgotten or skipped.
It would be desirable to provide a method of calibrating a scale that overcomes this problem.